


Rest

by sunaddicted



Series: Illogical Week 2019 [5]
Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: Bickering, Caring, Illogical Week 2019, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Role Reversal, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: [...]"I didn't do it on purpose""Thank fuck you didn't"





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Illogical Week, Day Five
> 
> Prompt: Job switch

_Rest_

Bill sat on the edge of the bed, hands obediently knotted in his lap while he waited for his husband to retrieve his doctor's bag even if there wasn't anything he wanted more than just going to sleep; he didn't care for a shower or to change into something that didn't smell of damp concrete - he was too exhausted to care for either.

"Tilt your head up"

Bill obeyed, closing his eyes before Alec could snap at him again; he hated it when his husband was angry at him, it made the world seem a little wearier than it usually did "How bad does it look?"

"Bad enough" Alec answered in a dry voice "Keep still" he ordered as he prepared to inject a local anesthetic into his husband's brow "Will sting"

It did and Bill didn't think he was imagining Alec's subtle enjoyment of his pain - not that his husband wished him harm but Alec tended to be a little testy about any and all injuries he got on the job; reminding him that being a policeman came with certain risks usually only made his husband even madder "How many?" Bill asked when finally he felt the anesthesia starting to work, numbness spreading to half of his face. 

"Three"

"Not too bad"

"And you're getting a tetanus shot"

"What?"

Alec glared down into his husband's eyes "We are not discussing this" he was aware of the fact that chasing criminals around town came with some risks but that didn't mean that he had to like it, especially when Will was so bad at taking care of his injuries; sitting them out until they healed properly; fussing when he whipped out the first aid kit "Keep still" Alec reiterated, showing Bill the needle.

"Fine" the other man just couldn't wait for it to be over so that he could go to sleep - and maybe make up with Alec before doing so. Bill didn't necessarily believe that not going to bed angry was the staple to save a marriage but he did know that he felt like shit when it happened "I didn't do it on purpose"

"Thank fuck you didn't"

"It wasn't my fault either"

Alec frowned down at the needle, reminding himself that he needed to focus to avoid hurting his husband - even when said husband seemed determined to make him angrier than he already was "I haven't said that" some times Alec might have heavily implied - or out right spat out - that if Bill was less reckless, he wouldn't get injured that often but he knew better than scolding him for that before listening to what had happened "I'm angry about you refusing to take care of yourself or letting me to, at least"

"I'm tired and in pain: I just want to go to sleep"

"I get that but you're an adult: you should know better than disregarding your health in such a way" Alec tied the thread and cut the excess "It doesn't help anyone if you work yourself to the bone"

"You're one to talk"

"And you scold me for it, don't you?" They both had high pressure jobs: they needed one another to keep each other in check "Shot" he warned to ensure that Bill wouldn't move "Let me dress this and you can go to sleep"

"How about you?"

"Taking a shower first"

Bill grabbed Alec's wrist so that he could take the cotton pad soaked with disinfectant and dab it himself across the gash above his eyebrow "But you're coming to bed"

"Yes" Alec kissed his husband, deftly stealing the pad back to finish the job "Even if you stink to high Heavens"

**Author's Note:**

> The end!!! Thank you all for supporting me during this event ♡


End file.
